


Везучие мы

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Еще в школе он обнаруживает в себе странный исследовательский интерес: Иизуна напоминает ему зверька, забавного и суетливого, и Сакуса не может сдержать улыбки, когда думает о нем.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Везучие мы

― А, уже уходишь? ― удивляется Хината, вытирая лоб подолом футболки.

Сакуса даже не пытается скрыть легкую судорогу отвращения ― в команде уже не обижаются, уверенные, что это его обычное выражение лица.

― Да, ― отвечает он.

Его уход мало что изменит, большая часть команды давно разошлась. Продолжает тренировки постоянный состав задерживающихся в лице Ацуму, Хинаты, Бокуто и Инунаки. Обычно Сакуса тоже в их числе, но сегодня у него другие планы.

― Не мешай ему отлынивать, Шоё. В твоих же интересах тренироваться, пока он прохлаждается, ― ухмыляется Ацуму, закидывая руку на плечо Хинате. 

Сакуса не может не отметить, насколько они оба потные. Он молча вешает полотенце на плечо и машет остальным. Ацуму, который, похоже, решил улечься на Хинату всем своим скользким весом, он обходит по широкой дуге.

― Что за лицо, Оми-Оми?! ― не выдерживает тот. 

― Не нравится ― не смотри, ― отвечает Сакуса.

― Крутого из себя строишь? Не надейся, что после твоих рож я когда-нибудь приглашу тебя вместе с нами к Саму.

― А Мия Осаму знает, что ты раздаешь приглашения? ― ведет бровью Сакуса.

― Конечно, ― отвечает Ацуму, но градус уверенности в его голосе заметно снижается. ― Он всегда рад мне.

― Понятно, значит, не знает. Ну, пока.

Сакуса принимает холодный душ, брезгливо переступает через чей-то мокрый волос и быстро одевается. 

Сегодня в Осаку приезжает важный для него человек, и от осознания этого у Сакусы тревожно бьется сердце. От мысли, что скоро они сыграют друг против друга, он весь наполняется кипучим ожиданием. Оно копится в нем, как в камере-обскуре, скрытое под непроницаемой маской. 

Летнее кафе, в котором его ждет Иизуна, находится совсем рядом со спорткомплексом. Время близится к вечеру, но на улице все еще светло и душно. Сакуса сверяется с часами, останавливается напротив укрытых тентом и зеленью столиков и наблюдает. Ему нравится. Еще в школе он обнаружил в себе странный исследовательский интерес: Иизуна напоминает ему зверька, забавного и суетливого, и Сакуса не может сдержать улыбки, когда думает о нем. 

Иизуна сидит к нему спиной. Он приехал совсем недавно, но выглядит аккуратным и свежим даже после поезда. Легкие светлые брюки чисты и выглажены, волосы на затылке еще слегка влажные, но не от пота, а после душа. Сакуса не знает наверняка, но готов поспорить. 

Подойдя ближе, Сакуса замечает, что тот горбится и нервно рвет салфетку. Матерчатую вафельную салфетку. Над забытым мороженым кружит муха.

― Эй, ― наконец говорит он. ― Привет.

Иизуна подскакивает. Тянется к нему, задевает бедром стол. Вазочка с мороженым опасно покачивается, но Иизуна ловко подхватывает ее, пачкая мизинец в вишневом сиропе и совсем не замечая этого.

― Сакуса! Привет, не ждал тебя так скоро, ― суетится он. ― Рад тебя видеть. Как дела?

Сакуса привычно пропускает град из тысячи вопросов, кланяется и жмет протянутую руку. Пальцы слипаются от сиропа, но он только вежливо улыбается. И попутно представляет вытянувшиеся лица команды, увидь они это безобразие.

― Я тебя испачкал! ― снова вздрагивает Иизуна и тянется за салфетками, но Сакуса перехватывает его руку.

Он достает из кармана собственные, антибактериальные и гипоаллергенные. Скрупулезно проходится сначала по своей руке, и, не отпуская твердой узкой ладони Иизуны, тщательно вытирает её чистой салфеткой.

― У тебя что-то случилось? ― спрашивает Сакуса.

― С чего ты взял? ― начинает Иизуна, но прерывает себя на полуслове и посмеивается. ― У меня опять на лице все написано?

― Только то, что ты нервничаешь, ― отвечает он. ― И только для тех, кто умеет читать.

Им приносят еще одну вазочку, и Иизуна заметно смущается.

― Я заказал тебе лед с умэбоси, ― говорит он и добавляет с улыбкой: ― Как мы будем есть?

Сакуса все еще держит его руку в своей. Прикосновение совсем невесомое ― кончиками пальцев к тыльной стороне ладони, ― но все равно согревает.

― Тебе неудобно? ― спрашивает он.

― Да нет, ― с заминкой отвечает Иизуна. ― В моем мороженом кажется увязла муха.

― Я тоже не голоден, ― отвечает Сакуса, без аппетита разглядывая свой лед. ― И сливу люблю только в онигири.

― Я запомню. Вообще-то я тоже успел поужинать. Мы давно заселились.

В кино такие сцены кажутся Сакусе бессмысленной тратой экранного времени, и он почти всегда их проматывает. На деле же его вполне устраивает просто сидеть рядом и смотреть на Иизуну. Момент портит только то, что тот все еще нервничает и даже не старается этого скрыть.

― С ногами все в порядке? ― спрашивает Сакуса и понимает, что попадает в точку.

― Да, ― резко отвечает Иизуна. ― Но послезавтра я не выйду играть. Может, тренер считает, что нам нужно разыграть новичка. А может, хочет меня поберечь.

― Так почему бы и не разыграть? ― пожимает плечами он. ― Обычная практика.

― Да! Но мне перед этим усилили часы реабилитации. Я давно в порядке, ― взвивается Иизуна.

И Сакуса крепче сжимает его руку.

― Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я зря навожу панику? Правда же, отличная возможность и новичка разыграть, и меня поберечь.

― Ты беспокоишься за свое место?

― Нет, я, конечно, бываю жалок, но не настолько! Я просто не хочу всю жизнь оглядываться на старую травму и играть вполсилы. Вот поэтому и злюсь, ― отвечает Иизуна и, наконец, успокаивается.

― Вот как.

На улице начинает темнеть. Загораются фонари. Иизуна укладывается грудью на стол и сникает. Сакуса хочет потрепать его по щеке, но сдерживается. Это подождет.

― Ну вот, я снова вывалил на тебя свои проблемы. Не по-семпайски это.

Иизуна поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается уголками губ. Он такой красивый в этом оранжево-закатном моменте, что Сакусу пробирает легкой дрожью. Он думает, мне повезло. И в этот же момент Иизуна говорит:

― Мне повезло с тобой. Ты всегда меня понимаешь.

Сакуса смотрит на его светлое поло, испачканное пылью уличного стола. На открытое спокойное лицо. На расслабленные в улыбке губы.

Он очень хочет поцеловать Иизуну.

― Оставайся у меня, ― вместо этого говорит он. ― Раз уж мы наконец-то вместе. И нам друг с другом так повезло.


End file.
